Anything for you
by bookloveralltheway6
Summary: Gustavo takes on a new project-Lillian Grover-and she soon becomes friends with the guys of BTR. James finds himself head over heels for her but the thing is, Lily is head over heels for Carlos. Can James show Lily that he's the one she's been looking for? Set sometime after Lucy has left. Ages are lowered a little. Sucky summery hopefully not a sucky story.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Yay! BTR fic. This in an OC fic, and I hope I don't make her a Mary Sue. She does have imperfections but they come up later in the story. Enjoy! Oh and I do not own the show. Nickelodeon does. Sorry for my horrible grammer in the future.**

"Did you hear about the new girl?" Camille Roberts asked as she sat with Big Time Rush, perched on her boyfriend-Logan's-lap "she's super sweet."

"Oh yeah, I think she's doing a few songs with Gustavo" Logan smiled "which reminds me we should be over there"

"Uggh" James whined "I don't feel like it"

"This was your dream" Carlos teased "so let's go!"

When they got there, Gustavo was recording already, a petite girl with long dirty-blond hair, she had earphones on and was strumming a guitar, her head bobbed slightly in tune to the beats.

Gustavo waved them in distractedly. The gesture exuded his miniscule attention to the boys. There was fear for sure. BTR did not want another case like that involving 'Kat's crew' (who they had never heard from after a week or so) but according to Kelly this was to be an addition not a replacement. They stood near the door, Gustavo signaled to the girl and finished off recording. The girl smiled and pulled off her headphones, she came through the glass door and stuck out her hand

"Hi! You must be James, Carlos, Logan, and Kendall" she grabbed James' hand first and looked into his eyes, James' heart thudded. Man, was she pretty. "I'm Lillian Grover, call me Lily"

James tried to think of something to say "I'm James"

Lily laughed "I know that, silly. You're _famous_." She smiled and pushed a lock of hair behind her ear, "my friends and I used to listen to you guys all the time back in Minnesota,"

"Minnesota? You lived there too?" Kendall asked incredulously Lily shook his hand and nodded

"Yeah! I heard you guys had to leave and all, your hockey team and everything, I know the feeling. My team had just made state finals before I left, and they won." She blew out a sigh and smiled at Logan as she went to shake his hand. "I really miss the game"

"You play hockey too?" Carlos grinned "Sweet! We play in the park sometimes, you should join in once and a while"

"That'd be great" she blushed and bit her lip as Carlos wrapped her in a one arm hug, "Camille Roberts and Jo Taylor are really cool too, you guys date them right?" they nodded "Well I should get going. Thanks for the opportunity Mr. Roucqe! This was amazing, I can't express to you how cool you are for this!" she seemed genuine no snarky tone at all. Lily smiled again, collected her guitar, and flounced off, singing a soft tune on her way out,

Kelly smiled and Gustavo grinned "See _that's_ what I call respectful!"

"She's pretty" James murmured "_really _pretty"

Kendall smirked and raised a brow "James has someone caught your eye?"

"Oh no you don't" Kelly reprimanded "you are not going to have a short fling with that girl! Statistics show that country-pop is a big market, especially spunky country-pop. We don't need our new star heartbroken. Or distracted"

"Who says I'm going to break her heart?" James scoffed

"The many girls you've dated?" Kendall replied.

"I hate you guys"

**A/N: Me again. Sorry that is was short that was a fairly good place to end it. I actually have a lot of this story written (341 pgs on Microsoft word), and was just too lazy to upload it. So…yeah.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Me again! I know I am terrible at updating…I have laziness syndrome. **

**I do not own this show…thing. **

**Again it's short. But if you guys have any ideas for the story then I'm open! I have a lot written so I may have already used it.**

Kendall laughed as he shoved Carlos lightly for something he had teased him over. James smiled and his eyes flickered to Lily next to him. Her hair brushed his shoulder and then her hand touched his (purely on coincidence) a sharp spark fluttered over his arm and zig zagged ups his spine. Never had there been a girl for him where sparks flew.

Never had there been a girl who made him feel this way.

James fiddled with his hands as his stomach tied in knots. He started walking over to Lily. He sighed, and then inhaled.

Why was he so nervous? He was great with girls.

There's something different about this girl though

James stopped, as Lily smiled

"Hey!" she waved, his heart stopped in his chest.

_Man she's so beautiful…_

"James? Are you alright?"

"Um…I wanted to ask you something"

"Yeah?"

He couldn't say the words, a lyric came to his mind at that moment _'There were so many things that I never ever got to say, 'cause I'm always tongue tied with my words getting in the way…'_

James felt like that hit the mark

He kept staring away from her

"Never mind"

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah" he nodded. She sighed and shrugged her shoulders, the way her mouth twisted slightly down when she was not quiet frowning but not smiling either had to be the cutest thing he had ever seen on a girl. Or maybe it was how excited she got when she won a hockey game between herself and one of the guys. Or how now she was smiling wildly.

"Want to go play hockey? Just you and I?"

"I'd love to"

"You know, I think you and Carlos are my best friends." She admitted as they walked,

_Yeah, I do, but I want to be something more_

"You have a crush!" Kendall smirked one day as he Lily, James, and Logan sat in the park after Carlos had left,

"I do not!" Lily retorted "I just really, really like him."

"So you have a crush" Kendall surmised

Lily huffed and blushed "Fine! But how can I help it? He's cute sweet, funny…"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah" James waved his hand and faked a teasing tone accompanied by a false smirk. Inside James was hurting, it had been two months since Lily had arrived he had been falling for her, Kelly and Gustavo had let go on the whole dating thing, and he had wanted to ask her out…but the words always left him when she was near, he felt like their hit '_paralyzed' _was a pretty good summery of that. And now he found out that she liked Carlos-who didn't seem to reciprocate the feelings-and James was left out in the cold,

It felt horrible

One day he'd find the courage

**A/N: Done see you next time!**


End file.
